


Veritas

by Imperioimpala, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Awkward Cas, Awkward cas learns quickly, Blowjobs, Cannabis, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Flying Sex, Funny fluff with loads of smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Porn With Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stoner Castiel (Supernatural), Stoner Dean Winchester, Stoner Gabriel (Supernatural), Stoner Sam Winchester, Stoner fic, Sub Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Kink, accidental prayer, forced truth, funny fluff, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: While left bored and unsupervised, Gabriel finds a jar of cannabis and decides to partake, even if he can't quite make out all of the label. After all, it's 4:20 somewhere, right?  When Castiel, then Sam, and Dean join them, they soon find themselves confessing to things that find them on their way to their own happy endings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for our beloved friend, I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine. We love you and hope this makes you smile. <3

The guys hadn't had a case for weeks and to top it off, it had been raining non-stop. Gabe wandered the halls of the Bunker aimlessly, trying to lift the cabin fever setting in.

"I could clean something," he thought in passing while picking up boxes and setting them back down. "Dear sweet dad. Now I know I'm losing it," he said aloud with a shake of his head. Just then a jar fell out of one of the boxes and rolled across the floor. He picked it up, trying to make out the extremely faded label.

"Cannabis- Caution, very strong," he read. "Fuck, yeah! Finally, something interesting happens around here!" He snapped his fingers and smirked as a lighter and a bong appeared on the desk, "It's 4:20 somewhere"

Spending his days staring at Dean Winchester usually occupied Castiel for hours on end- he had been staring at the human since he pulled him from hell. That being said, watching Dean Winchester tear his shirt off and then work on his car, however... well. It was fine, right up until he'd made some quip about someone in the backseat. Where he'd had Anna- not wanting to examine that little annoyance, he'd walked through the Bunker, trying to find his brother. Spotting him, he raised a brow. "Cannabis, Gabriel?"

Gabe coughed and sputtered trying too late to hide the cloud of smoke he was engulfed in. "Oh, come on Cassie! It's been dull as fuck around here! I needed to do something to lighten the mood." He set the bong down beside him on the desk he was seated on and kicked his legs absent-mindedly staring off into space. Looking back up at Cas and jumping just slightly as if suddenly remembering he was there he half-shouted, "Want some?!" And scrambled to hand over the piece.

Blinking at his brother, Castiel shrugged off his coat and suit jacket. "Fine." He took the bong, eyeing his older brother before he took a hit, managing the motions smoothly. He coughed, then cleared the bong only to cough again. He immediately felt a pleasant tingle. "Hmm... where did you get this?"

Gabe stared up towards the lights of the bunker, unblinking. "It was in one of the boxes. Pretty good for old man weed," he said in a dreamy, far-off voice. "I've only taken a couple hits and I feel buzzed ... buzzed... buzzy... fuzzy... I want fuzzy peaches. I have some in my room. Let's go get them, Cassie!" He sat up from the desk where he'd flopped on his back, legs still swaying, and hopped up, dashing down the hallway

"Wait, Gabriel!" Huffing, Castiel grabbed the weed, then followed him, bong in hand. "Let me catch up, then peaches!" He stopped as Gabriel reached his room, doing another hit. Castiel felt his worries dropping away, and he followed Gabriel.

Gabe rooted through his belongings, never one to keep things all that tidy. "I know they're here somewhere." He said detaching a cherry sucker from a riding crop and popping it in his mouth. "'S just a matter of where." He moved a pair of silk boxers and heard a rustle. "Aha!" He half-shouted, pulling out his prize "Want some?"

Considering where his brother had just been digging through, Castiel made a face. "No, thanks, Gabriel." He moved to sit on the bed, taking another hit from the bong before offering it to his brother again. "What do you even have a riding crop _here_ for?" He hadn't seen any of his brother's lovers, but that didn't mean much. He loosened his tie, watching the archangel.

"Suit yourself," Gabe said, shoveling a handful of peaches into his mouth and plopping down on the floor cross-legged before taking the bong. "As for the riding crop, consider it... wishful thinking," he added with a grin, a small bit of peachy drool running down his chin. He finished chewing and lit the bowl again, noticing but not really caring that it seemed not to have burned away at all.

Just then from down the hall they heard voices, "Do you smell weed?"

"...That's definitely weed." Sam blinked, pushing his hair back from his face. "Gabriel."

"Pass that over." Castiel made a face at the drool on his chin, wiping the bong's mouthpiece. He took a hit just as the door opened and the Winchester brothers entered. He had to laugh at their faces.

"Close the door you're letting the smoke out!" Gabe called up at the much taller figures from his spot, now laying on the floor.

Dean looked down at him, "Okay, the Trickster I get, but you, Cas? Come on! I'd never have thought I'd find you closed in a room getting baked... Hey, Gabe! Pass those fuzzy peaches!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, then passed Dean the bong. "You need to relax." He shot him a smirk, watching Sam fold himself down by Gabriel. After a moment, he sighed. "They don't taste like peaches," He finally confessed to Gabriel sadly. "Just fuzzy... molecules."

Snagging a peach, Sam tilted his head at Gabriel. "I'm a little offended we weren't asked to join," He teased the archangel.

"I knew it! You've always had that 'I'd smoke one if you gave me the chance' vibe about you Samsquach. I think it's the hair. Gabe said motioning as if he was petting Sam's head. "That hair. Wanna pet it. Get down here" he added reaching up higher and grunting

Dean snorted, "You guys are wrecked. We have some catching up to do," he laughed looking the bong over for just a second then taking a long hit and passing it to Sam.

Taking the bong, Sam shook his head in amusement, then flopped down next to Gabriel. Taking a toke, he made a pleased sound at the flavor of the weed before he flopped, moving to lay his head in Gabriel's lap. "There, Gabriel. Pet away," he motioned, already feeling quite high.

"He has to teach me how to taste the peach!" Shaking his head, Castiel looked at his brother, grabbing one of the fuzzy fruits.

Gabe grinned and began running his fingers through Sam's flowing hair. "Soft," he whispered dreamily. then cleared his throat. "You gotta focus on the full picture, pull together the parts of the whole and you can appreciate the sweets." He glanced down at Sam. "It takes practice, but it works wonders"

Castiel considered the peach before he bit into it. He rolled the bite around in his mouth, trying to do as Gabriel told him. Perhaps sober Castiel wouldn't have been able to, but like this... He moaned as the flavor hit his tongue, quick bursts of flavor as it came together. "This is delicious!"

Humming at the stroking of Gabriel's fingers, Sam shot him a grin. "That feels good."

Gabe smiled, "Could make you feel so much better than that Samsquach, fingers in your hair are nothing in comparison," he thought to himself looking up from the contented look on the taller man's face to suddenly see everyone looking slightly taken aback.

"Dude..." Dean breathed out with the toke he was exhaling

Laughing, Sam shot Gabriel a smirk, reaching for the bong. "Is that so, Gabriel?" He took a toke, his hazel eyes bright. He exhaled, passing the bong to Gabriel since Castiel seemed to be lost in the peach he was eating. "Tell me how."

Gabe reached for Sam's hair, almost like it was a comfort item. "Oh, Samshine, angel grace is a very fun thing to play with. Can make the most pleasurable of experiences seem like chewing tinfoil in comparison, I can make you cum with a thought, beg with a look, and come completely undone at a single touch. If you're still not sold I should tell you that angels don't have gag reflexes."

Dean looked Cas up and down and shook his head quickly, "Pass that bong back over here, I'm not high enough for this."

Hell. Gabriel's words made him lick his lips, and Sam might have leaned into the angel's hand. "Pretty sure you wouldn't need any grace for most of that," He murmured lowly.

The bong was passed to Dean, and Castiel tilted his head at him. "You enjoy sex. Are you objecting because we are here? I have heard you discuss things with Sam before. Coitus is normal."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked the angel over "look Cas" he said lighting the bong and taking a hit "It's not that I don't love sex. It's not that I don't want Sammy to get laid. I just don't really wanna watch, and listening to Casanova over there go on about how he's going to ravish my brother isn't really my idea of a great Saturday night"

Castiel watched him, tilting his head as he considered him, then took the bong back from Dean, taking a large hit himself. "You would prefer to be having sex yourself."

Looking over at his brother, Sam snorted softly in amusement. "You've definitely told me _way_ too much before."

Dean looked at Cas, not even hearing Sam. "Now you're on the right track," he said then made a face, placing a finger over his mouth and opening it again. "I want to be on my knees with your cock down my throat." He clapped his hand over his mouth and made a choking sound, more words muffled by his hand, mostly indistinguishable except for "Up" and "Ass."

Choking on the next hit he was taking, Castiel nearly dropped the bong. He stared at Dean, his blue eyes darkening. "Is that so? Do you want to be good for me, Dean?"

"Whoa, no, no- NO! Overshare, Dean!" Cringing, Sam sat up to look at his brother. "I want Gabriel's cock up my ass too-" He paled, clapping his hands over his mouth as well. Fuck, he couldn't shut up, and he stared at Gabriel as he spoke, "Pulling my hair..."

Gabe smirked "Oh, yeah Sammich? And what else did you have in mind?"

Dean had given up on trying to stop from talking. "Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Been waiting since the barn, can't take it any fucking longer"

Sam licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling his skin heating from the way the archangel's honeyed gaze trailed over him. "I... want you to do what you said earlier. I want you to suck me like one of those damn lollipops, and I want those two the hell out of this room."

Reaching out, Castiel touched Dean's shoulder, flying them off to the hunter's room. He caught Dean to him, turning to press him against the bedroom door just as quickly. "Do you want this?"

Gabe looked over at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. "They're gone now. So, you liked my description before. Okay, Samilicious let's try it out for real then." Gabe crashed into Sam in a passionate kiss, all tongue, and teeth, and moaned into his mouth tasting the peaches on his tongue.

Moaning as Gabriel took him over, Sam caught the angel to him. He was determined to give as good as he got, and he was damn glad they were already on the floor, considering. When their lips parted, Sam stared at Gabriel before kissing him again. He needed more.

Carding his fingers roughly through Sam's hair Gabe kissed down his jaw, on his pulse, then down his neck sucking and nibbling on his chest leaving a beautiful hickey behind. "Mine now" Gabe whispered, moving on to Sam's nipple, and sucking it in, rolling it against his tongue while rolling the other in his fingers. He quirked an eyebrow and suddenly Sam couldn't move. A warm, pleasantly electric tingling surrounded his cock. Gabe smirked and moved down Sam's chest and began sucking another hickey into place.

Swearing, Sam's hands fisted well, at least he could do that. Hell, his clothing had just - and he ended up crying out at this feeling around his cock. "Yours... been yours, Gabriel..." He bit his lower lip, doing his best not to beg just yet. The angel's touch was unlike anything he'd felt before, and the awareness he felt...

Gabe licked over the lovely bruise his mouth had formed on Sam's upper abs "Hmmm? Been yours? Do tell more." He ran this tongue down Sam's torso and back up, trailing back over the line with his finger. The same tingling warmth filled Sam from everywhere Gabe touched, radiating through him and down into his cock like he had some kind of lightning rod dick.

The sensation had Sam crying out, and he could feel the precome from his cock against where it strained towards his belly. The wicked angel wanted him to think while he did that? "Fuck, yes... Haven't you known?" Apparently, he couldn't shut up. "Could have had me when we met... wished Dean wasn't there."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gabe asked, licking his way slowly down Sam's torso again. "This could have happened years ago." He dragged his tongue down past Sam's abs and down the left side of the "v" of his hips. Stopping at the massive cock leaking before him "You're just huge everywhere aren't you, Sammoose?" He asked with a wicked smirk, before swallowing the hunter down whole.

"There was that whole Trickst-" The hunter cut off, his body straining against the grace he was being held with. He cried out, the sound more like a scream as the heat of Gabriel's mouth- his throat- fuck! He moaned, not even thinking about being quiet.

Gabe bobbed his head up and looked Sam in the eyes, mouth still full of cock. He flattened his tongue against the vein on the underside of Sam's dick and swallowed him down again, moving his tongue as he pulled back up bobbing his head, and massaging Sam's balls in his hand, swirling his tongue around the tip when he came near to pulling off, and moaning on the way down, getting more rough as he had Sam in his mouth to the root. As he popped off the end he grinned "Mmmm you taste good. What's this about Trickster, now?"

Licking his lips, Sam looked at Gabriel, panting a bit. He'd hoped he'd get out of saying it but Gabriel was just watching him patiently. "I... we were hunting you. You killed my brother... not so fun times. Can we think about that later?"

Gabe looked like he might say something but just quirked an eyebrow again and the tingling started working in tendrils probing into Sam's tight hole, Gabe didn't even wait for a reaction before continuing to suck him down, tongue swirl, moaning down, stopping to suck the full length over his tongue, fucking it into his throat, moaning back up, swirl around, and repeat. He massaged Sam's balls, and every so often stopped to lick down his length then back up before swallowing him down again.

The pleasure was intense, and Sam keened, feeling like he was on the brink of orgasm just like that. Gabriel was playing him like an instrument, and he held him exactly where he wanted him. He seemed to know Sam's body better than Sam did. He'd take him toward the edge, and he was keeping there.

The tendrils worked in tandem with the angel's mouth. Moving inside Sam, while Gabe sucked him off. They found his prostate and began their warm tingling, their electric buzz right on that blessed gland. Gabe began moving his whole upper body in rhythm with his movements, fucking his own throat with Sam's massive cock. He let the bonds on Sam's arms go so he could guide his movements how he wished

Sliding his hands into Gabriel's hair, Sam just knew what the angel wanted him to do. The caress against his prostate was intense, and he let himself show Gabriel exactly what he needed. "Please, Gabe..." He begged, unable to stop himself. He'd had fantasies, dreamed about being with the archangel but this was so much more.

Gabe looked up at Sam "well, that was definitely better than Sunday blessing" he said, cock still rested on his chin. "Your prayers are filthy Winchester, and I love it" he reached a finger in with the grace, filling Sam's tight hole ever fuller, and bobbed back down over Sam's dick letting the hunter control his movements once again.

Prayers... Hell, he didn't care. Sam bit his lower lip again, wanting to fuck himself desperately on Gabriel's grace, on his fingers, but he didn't have that freedom. Instead, he was guiding him in a way he'd never done for a human partner. He'd never been able to, they couldn't handle him like Gabriel was. "Fuck, your tongue, Gabriel, that's so fucking good," He rasped.

Gabe added another finger and kept sucking, enjoying Sam's glee at the archangel's ability to take his full length in, causing a notable bulge in the smaller man's throat. He moaned in recognition of Sam's compliment and began licking his balls when getting down to the hilt.

"Fuck, Gabe, I'm..." Biting his lower lip, Sam felt his body tensing further. His fingers and the prostate stimulation was just continuing and building him higher. "I'm going to come, please, please-"

Gabe smirked around Sam's cock and only began working harder, bobbing his head in tandem with finger thrusts, hitting Sam's prostate just right every time like he had some kind of strange angels only ass location software. The grace snaked around Sam's balls and up his cock so it was covering him while Gabe sucked, it snaked its way up and teased at his nipples Gabe looked Sam in the eyes, mouth full of cock, and moaned. The vibration of it going through his dick into his core.

The hunter cried out, his hands tightening involuntarily in Gabriel's hair. He couldn't have held back if he tried. He came hard, his body struggling to arch as thick ropes of cum filled his mouth. It seemed to go on, and on, and he saw flashes of light at the edges of his vision.

Not willing to waste a drop Gabe lapped up every bit, moaning in contentment at the taste. Mmmmmm good boy, Sam. Now let's see about stuffing that tight hole of yours. The grace began moving within Sam's hole, stretching him. "Are you gonna be a good boy and take my cock, Samshine?" He snapped again, disappearing the rest of his clothes, and reached down and stroked his leaking cock.

Gabriel was fucking gorgeous, and Sam felt his mouth watering as he watched him. He hadn't even gotten soft, and... fuck. The feeling of his grace preparing him... "Yes, Gabe, please, I need your cock. I need to feel you fucking me." He reached for Gabriel, pulling him into a kiss, and knew it was because the smaller seeming angel allowed it. He licked into his mouth, tasting his cum there, candy, and something that was almost like lightning.

Kissing back hungrily, Gabe felt he couldn't keep Sam waiting any longer. He moved into position and pressed into the taller man slowly, enjoying the stretch of Sam around him, the warmth surrounding his member. Their foreheads pressed together and he took another kiss greedily as he bottomed out with a grunt, snapping his hips forward.

Sam moaned as the angel filled him. He was bigger than any of the toys he'd ever played with, filling him up just perfect, stretching his ass. He cried out into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Yes, need you, Gabriel, need your cock.

Somehow, he was just as needy as before, and he just knew that Gabriel was doing this to him, just keeping him there with his grace, and he fucking loved it.

Beginning to thrust at a torturous speed Gabe fucked into Sam, slow and exaggerated. He was definitely drawing this out on purpose now, Sam's begging was music to him, better than any chorus and he wanted more.

Wrapping himself around the angel, Sam was basically held where the blond wanted him just by how he'd bent him. Even so, he wasn't going anywhere, still ensnared by Gabriel's grace. Not that he was going anywhere. Gabriel might have thought Sam's prayers were filthy before, but now they were sheer need, raw desire for Gabriel.

His thrusts becoming quicker though still just as controlled Gabe focused on the prayers "that can be arranged" he told Sam in a low voice, snapping his fingers. Just like that Sammy was on his hands and knees with grace buzzing over his cock again, enveloping it in a buzzing warmth of electric pleasure. Gabe stretched him from behind, pulling his hair, riding crop in hand. A glorious smack filled the room as it made contact with Sam's ass.

It took Sam a moment to get his bearings, and he cried out as the crop landed again. The pleasure around his cock, the pull on his hair- it was all building, the archangel reading exactly what he wanted- but what he was giving him was so much more. "Yes," He hissed as the crop landed again, dying to fuck back onto Gabriel's thick cock.

Gabe plowed into Sam, filling him deliciously. The smack of the crop and skin against skin filling the room. Gabe threw his head back and moaned. "I want to make every one of your fantasies come true." He whispered in Sam's ear, leaning in close.

He already was. Sam couldn't have kept quiet if he tried, desperate cries of pleasure escaping him each time Gabriel's cock pounded into him. The crop... It felt so good, it brought tears to his eyes. Gabriel was his fantasy, and the energy between them was just building higher.

Gabe quirked an eyebrow and suddenly Sam's arms were up at the headboard, wrists bound to it by grace, sending warmth up his arms and into his chest. The grace around his cock buzzed with vigor, and Gabe pounded into him, brushing against his prostate in this new position, the riding crop smacked him again as Gabe moaned loudly.

The hunter’s cries reached new volume, and his muscles strained. Each time the crop landed, his tight ass gripped Gabriel's somehow fucking lubed cock. He was being shoved right into orgasm, biting his lower lip because he had to do something. "Yes, close- so good, Gabriel, love this, love how you own me."

Gabe moaned his thrusts becoming more erratic and faster. He gripped Sam's hair, desperate to cling to something. His orgasm building, coiling within him. He smacked the crop against Sam again, then against his own ass for good measure. "I love you, you own me too." He moaned, his voice low with lust and pleasure

"Yes, love you-" The grace Gabriel had flowing through him just brightened at the words. He didn't know how else to explain it, but then it was sinking deeper, like it was becoming part of Sam, and he screamed as he came.

Gabe had never heard such perfect words in his life, the hardly had time to process before Sam's ass tightened around him and the scream of pleasure went straight to his cock, just two more thrusts later he was filling Sam's tight hole with rope after rope of hot cum, crying out roughly as he did so, fingers still wrapped in Sam's hair.

Going limp on the bed, Sam hummed with pleasure. Sure, he could barely breathe, but he felt fucking amazing. He felt incredibly close to the angel in a way that felt different, more... He closed his eyes, letting himself just float there. This was perfect... and something inside of him fucking loved the marks on his body and just being filled with his come.

Gabe collapsed beside Sam, sighing with contentment and cuddling in. This was all so perfect. The moose was his, after all this time. That empty spot he never was willing to acknowledge, the one he filled by fucking pornstars, it was filled. There was just one thing he needed to say, and it was bursting forth like an alien. He looked up at Sammy with a look of pure adoration mixed with a bit of fucked-out exhaustion. "So.. about killing Dean-o"

And there it went. Freed of Gabriel's grace, Sam sat up. "Do you have to do that?" Gabriel, despite Sam's emotions, had done that. He'd murdered his brother so many times in so many ways-

"He never died, Sam," Gabe said quickly, "it was all an illusion and he never died. There was no pain, no afterlife, no death. You were in a simulation. It was like Trickster powered virtual reality. I didn't want to hurt you, I just was so focused on my cause. I see now how it must have felt to lose someone you loved, even if they didn't stay gone. It wasn't the right way to go about it and I'm sorry." He reached for Sam, not making contact, but letting his lover choose weather to reach back.

Staring at the archangel, Sam watched him for a long moment. How was it that he could see his wings? He hadn't before... "I wanted to hate you. I tried too hard, but it..." He trailed off, and after a long moment, reached back towards Gabriel. "It never worked. I didn't understand it. What is this?" Reaching out he touched Gabriel's hand before letting himself lean into his massive wing a bit.

His ability to absorb what Sam was saying was cut off when Gabe realized that the taller man was looking at, and then leaning directly on his wings. "Whoa, Samshine, you're not supposed to be able to see those" He sighed at the feeling of Sam leaned into his wing. He couldn't bring himself to care that his wings were on display, mind. He flexed them and puffed out the feathers as if showing off just how beautiful they really were.

"You're the one showing them off..." Awed, Sam stroked his fingers over the feathers, unable to help himself. "They're beautiful. I didn't think they'd feel like this, Gabriel."

Gabe let out a small moan, flexing his wing slightly. "Don't stop, that feels amazing," he moaned, pressing back into Sam's hands and ruffling his feathers. "Been so long since someone touched my wings"

Tilting his head, Sam studied the angel as he carefully stroked his hands over him. "Lay down, Gabe- I want to get a better look at them…" He nudged the archangel gently on his belly, letting himself nuzzle along his wing. "You smell... fucking amazing. So sweet..."

Gabe was so into Sam's movements that he didn't even register his words, they wouldn't have made sense anyway though, how could they? Sam couldn't possibly be scenting his wing oil, could he? He keened at the sensations of Sam touching his wings. Oh, fuck. It felt so good. Oil glands leaking he let out a breathy cry. "Wait, did you say something?"

"Mm? I said that you smell amazing." Stroking his hands up Gabriel's back, Sam made a soft noise as he coated his fingers in oil. "It's this, isn't it?" He raised his slick fingers to his mouth, licking them. The taste of Gabriel exploded over his tongue, and Sam's eyes darkened.

"You're not supposed to be able to smell that," Gabe rasped looking back at him, dear fuck, that was hot, watching Sam lick his oil from his fingers. He could watch that all day. He felt himself growing hard again. If nothing else, there was something to be said for angelic recovery time. "Oh fuck Sammoose, I need your hands back in my feathers. Now, please!" It seemed it was Gabe's turn to beg.

Leaning forward, Sam licked between Gabriel's wings, burying his fingers in his feathers. "Mmm... fuck, Gabriel." The way he tasted... Finding an oil gland with his fingers, he leaned down to lick at it.

Moaning wantonly Gabe curved into Sam's touch. "Oh, God! Just like that.. Don't stop..." he babbled, squirming under Sam's hands. "You were worth saving the world for," he added, barely over a whisper

The words were almost broken to Sam's ears, and if anything, it drove him to pleasure his angel all the more. He was a quick learner, and he let his strong fingers tease the golden feathers, paying attention to what drew the loudest cries, what made him tremble, and what made him rock into the bed. He might be human, but he was the one making Gabriel feel like this. He licked up to the top right wing, nuzzling along the base of it. He was soaked in the wing oil, but he didn't care.

Gabe was in ecstasy, now it was his turn to be making guttural moans and inhuman cries much like Sam had been. Fuck, for never having laid hands on an angel wing the kid was a natural! He ground against the bed, desperate for friction, his cock hard and leaking precum.

"I want to fuck you," Sam breathed against his skin, teasing him with his teeth just so. "Spread your oil over your ass and lick you open." He let himself grind against the archangel, teasing them both.

Gabe moaned loudly, that sounded amazing. "Get to it then Samshine," he said, grinding back against Sam, and then into the bed. He propped himself up on his forearms and got up on his knees, ass in the air. Turning to look back at Sam with expectation, he urged him, "Come on then"

Sam laughed, his big palm landing on the angel's perfect ass. "Bossy, aren't you?" He sucked over one of Gabriel's oil glands, gathering the oil in his mouth before he spread the angel's cheeks and licked over his hole.

Gabe let out a cry of pure bliss, he'd been expecting it but he still jumped just a little at the heavenly contact. "Always bossy, Samsquach. You should know that. Fuck, just like that! Daddamn, lick my hole like you're trying to get to the middle of a tootsie pop!" the angel cursed, filthy things coming out of a mouth that was supposed to be holy.

Eager to obey him, Sam sucked over his hole, flicking his tongue over his rim. He brought his hand down again, humming at the taste and feel of the angel. He was perfect, And he loved him. How was he, Sam Winchester worthy after everything? Still, he was determined to show Gabriel that he could drive him as wild as he had driven him earlier. He felt Gabriel's rim relax, and he slipped his tongue inside, fucking him with it.

Gabe squirmed under Sam's movements, gripping the pillow and burying his face in it. His breathing heavy and coming out in shaky puffs. "Fucking hell. Your mouth is magic"

Humming his approval at Gabriel. Sam slid his fingers back up to gather more oil. He took a moment to tease the small feathers at the base of his wings. When he felt Gabriel clench around his tongue, he moaned, letting the sound vibrate through his mouth to stimulate him all the further.

The vibrations rang through Gabe, settling in his core. He thrust his hips back against Sam, urging him silently to continue. "Oh, fuck Sam. Get in there, lick me open like a jelly doughnut."

Growling a bit, Sam gripped his hips, holding him in place. He was going to do this his way, and the angel could be patient. He sealed his lips around his rim again, sucking before pushing his tongue deep again.

Gabe buried his face in the pillow again, muffling his shouts. Lifting his hips off the bed he thrust into Sam's mouth, fucking himself on the hunter's tongue he never had been good at being patient, and Sam brought out the worst of that. Moving just right, his contact just so. Every touch somehow awakened something within Gabe that he'd never felt. Not within millennia of being no, there was something about Sam Winchester that was different, something deeper.

Pulling back just a little, Sam pushed a slick finger in by his tongue. The flavor of the wing oil burst like honey on his tongue, and he made a pleased sound. Sure that Gabriel could take another, he added another finger. He just felt amazing, and Sam absolutely loved seeing him stretching around his big fingers.

White knuckling the pillow now, Gabe pulled his face back just far enough that you could hear his words, "Oh, fuck! Stop teasing! Need your cock! Can't wait, please Sam!" The angel begged, squirming from the stimulation.

If Sam wasn't sure that Gabriel knew what the hell he was talking about, he'd have told him no, stretched him longer, but Gabriel wasn't exactly human. He gathered more wing oil, slicking his cock with it before he moved to push inside. He swore softly as Gabriel's body almost seemed to pull him inside, and he cried out. "Gabriel, fuck..."

Gabe let out a long breathy sound, somewhere between a moan and a sigh, that grew louder as it went, slowly turning into the words "oh fucking hell Sammoose you really are hung like one aren't you?" Followed by more moaning and more quietly, he added, "Fuck, even with two it wasn't that tight, you really are something kid."

Stilling as he sank all the way in, Sam stroked his fingers over Gabriel's golden wings. "Fuck, Gabriel... Love how you feel..." He'd never experienced anything like this, and he stilled to nuzzle between the angel's wings

"You really are perfection, Sam," he said, barely above a whisper. Voice breathy and rough. He flexed his wings and ruffled his feathers. "Hmmm. Perfection. Perfection deserves perfection." There was a snapping of fingers and a whirring of colors, a pleasant falling away, like sinking into a bath mixed with forgetting a worry, and when the colors focused back into place they were no longer in the bunker. Naked as the day chuck wrote them into being, bodies still interlocked, they were flying through a gorgeous tropical rain forest full of flowers, trees, and animals. "Grab my wings, Samalicious, and hold on!"

Sam's eyes widened, and he was almost worried about hurting Gabriel's wings when he instinctively grabbed them. It took him a moment to realize that he was safe before he began to actually enjoy the scenery- for a moment. "It's almost as beautiful as you are here." He rolled his hips, hoping Gabriel was up to multitasking.

"Small.. uh! Island in the middle of the pacific. I took it over. It's my one of vacation spots" Gabe told him, moaning a bit. He gently flapped his wings, just enough to move the air, then glided. "I've wanted to bring you here for years"

Sam kissed between Gabriel's wings, tonguing the top right oil gland. "Mm... Have you?" Okay, so sex while flying wasn't easy, but Sam was in shape, and high, so who the hell cared? He was flying while inside of Gabriel, and somehow, his body just knew how to take over, finding a slow, hard rhythm.

The island was beautiful, vines passed by covered in blue and green flowers, the lush foliage rustling with the wind of Gabe's wings. Huge butterflies passed by, and fuzzy bumblebees the size of one's head. A baby monkey sat eating a mango by a rushing waterfall as they made their way overhead. "You'll be the first human to ever set foot on this island, no one else seemed worth bringing" Gabe responded, in an offhanded way

Stilling a bit, Sam looked around the area. "Gabriel..." He couldn't keep the awe from his tone, and he tightened his fingers for a moment. He didn't know what to make of Gabriel's praise, and the way he said it... "I'm just me."

Gabe snapped his fingers and they were in a room with a big open window, on a gigantic plush bed. Their positions had switched again so they were face to face with Gabe on the bottom, wings splayed in a gorgeous display across the massive room. They were still intertwined, but it was clear Gabe was pressing the "pause" button. "Now, you listen to me, Sam Winchester. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You've saved the world how many times? You always find a way to save day, even if it fucks your life up in the end. You're selfless, you're loving, you're kind, you're caring. You've literally sold your soul for those you love. Just you? Baby, 'just you' is who I love." He trailed off, "See the wings... smell the oil.. taste the oil.." Looking Sam dead in the eye he added, "Sam. 'Just you' is my soulmate."

Sam was tempted to quip something about Gabriel topping from the bottom when he realized what exactly the archangel, Messenger of God had just told him. "But... I'm Lucifer's vessel. I..." The angel's- since this vessel was his alone- whiskey-colored gaze was steady, and he clearly meant every word. Was he this lucky? But... "How?"

"I suspect that it's been in the works for ages, though it's my suspicion it was the love confessions that put it over the edge," he told him. "As for being Lucifer's vessel, you didn't choose to follow that path. What matters in life is our choices, the path we say not what someone tells us our destiny is. You chose free will." He stared intently into seas of sunflower hazel. "I'm only bottom in position, Samshine, Don't forget it," he added, planting a rough kiss on Sam's mouth. "Now cum in my ass, Winchester."

Sam nearly growled, kissing Gabriel. He had to as he started to move again. He'd bicker about Gabriel reading his mind later. Either way, he couldn't deny how much the blond's dominance turned him on. The angel was right, in some intrinsic way that the hunter couldn't explain. He just met him perfectly, completely a puzzle Sam hadn't even realized was there until the archangel came along and made it whole- made _him_ whole.

Intent on obeying- after all, he was a good student- Sam gripped Gabriel's ass, tilting his hips just a bit before he started to fuck him hard, knowing he'd found what he was looking for by Gabriel's reaction.

Gabe let out small cries with every thrust, the position allowed him to feel Sam in him deeper than before, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Deep fast and hard had always been a favorite of Gabriel's, and with Sam, it was just on a whole other level.

Gripping the angel's hips, Sam watched every expression that crossed Gabriel's face. He was gorgeous, and he wanted to feel him come around him. Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Gabe moaned, a filthy porn worthy sound. Words in Enochian leaving his lips, broken by breathy pants. He was so close to the edge. He buried his face in Sam's hair, hips rolling in tandem with his lovers. He bit Sam's neck as he came, while growling a single word, "Mine."

The bite sent something electric through him, and Sam wasn't sure what came over him. He was coming and biting at Gabriel's neck as well. "Mine," he returned, needing to claim Gabriel as well. He cupped his face, kissing him deeply, licking the taste of his blood from his lips.

Gabe kissed his mate like he'd never kissed another. Tongues fought for dominance for several moments before he broke it apart. They lay there, together, on the plush bed in embraced in each other. The sun was starting to rise over the ocean view outside "I wonder what Cassie and Dean-o got up to." Gabe said finally after a long pause. "We left them alone, and with the weed no less."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The bong was passed to Dean, and Castiel tilted his head at him. "You enjoy sex. Are you objecting because we are here? I have heard you discuss things with Sam before. Coitus is normal."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked the angel over, "Look Cas" he said lighting the bong and taking a hit "It's not that I don't love sex. It's not that I don't want Sammy to get laid. I just don't really wanna watch, and listening to Casanova over there go on about how he's going to ravish my brother isn't really my idea of a great Saturday night"

Castiel watched him, tilting his head as he considered him, then took the bong back from Dean, taking a large hit himself. "You would prefer to be having sex yourself."

Looking over at his brother, Sam snorted softly in amusement. "You've definitely told me _way_ too much before."

Dean looked at Cas, not even hearing Sam. "Now you're on the right track," he said then made a face, placing a finger over his mouth and opening it again. "I want to be on my knees with your cock down my throat." He clapped his hand over his mouth and made a choking sound, more words muffled by his hand, mostly indistinguishable except for "Up" and "Ass."

Choking on the next hit he was taking, Castiel nearly dropped the bong. He stared at Dean, his blue eyes darkening. "Is that so? Do you want to be good for me, Dean?"

Fuck, he couldn't shut up, and he stared at Gabriel as he spoke, "Pulling my hair..."

Dean had given up on trying to stop from talking. "Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Been waiting since the barn, can't take it any fucking longer"

Reaching out, Castiel touched Dean's shoulder, flying them off to the hunter's room. He caught Dean to him, turning to press him against the bedroom door just as quickly. "Do you want this?"

Dean was on his knees faster than Cas could finish speaking. Hastily undoing the angel's belt, he flicked down his fly. Once he got his pants down he stopped and waited for instruction, while taking in the splendor that was Cas's naked cock. It was massive and already fully erect. Dean couldn't wait to have it in him. He'd always been a cockslut and damn if Cas didn't bring out the worst of it. He looked up at Cas through his lashes, lips pouting slightly. "Please, Sir?"

Stroking his fingers through Dean's hair, Castiel's eyes were hot. Judging by Dean's past pornography choices, he made a decision. "Look at you, so eager to be good for me." He trailed his thumb along Dean's lower lip, pushing his thumb past his lips. "Go ahead and lick me, Dean. Get me wet to slide past those pretty lips of yours."

Dean moved a little to adjust the extremely tight lump in his pants, and began doing as he was told. He kitten-licked the tip of Cas's cock, then licked from the slit down to his balls and up again. Flattening his tongue he trailed it up the vein that ran up the underside of Cas's dick, going slow as to tease the angel. He teased the head in small circles, swirling to drive him crazy. All the while watching Cas through his lashes, observing his reactions.

Castiel wasn't very experienced, and Dean was always the one he wanted to touch him like this. His tongue felt like heaven, and he made a soft noise. "Mm... Dean... Go ahead, I can tell how bad you want to suck my erect penis..."

Dean looked up at Cas, "Yes, Sir," he said softly, but firmly, before opening up to suck the head of Cas's cock. Tongue swirling around it, before he flattened it and bobbed down, taking several inches into his throat. He looked up at Cas, a moan vibrating in his throat, and began bobbing his head at a steady pace

"Dean..." Rumbling his name, Castiel's fingers tightened in Dean's hair. The things that he was doing to him, how he felt... On his knees, worshiping his cock like this, Dean was gorgeous, and Castiel couldn't stop himself from rocking ever so slightly into his hunter's perfect mouth.

Dean took the direction well, reaching up to put one hand on the rest of the angel's length and one on his balls. Pumping him in time with the rhythm of his head.

"Good, Dean... that's so good." Stroking his hunter’s hair, he saw no point in holding back the sounds that Dean pulled from him.

The sounds coming from Cas's mouth were like music to Dean, better than any of his Cassettes. Knowing he was causing such a holy being to make such filthy sounds gave him a high, and he knew he would never get enough. He massaged Cas's balls, tongue flat against the thick vein on the underside of Cas's erection, licking firmly up and down it. His lips passed over the sensitive head of Cas's cock and he tongued at the slit, then quickly bobbed back down, taking in several inches deep within his throat. It would seem for the experience Cas lacked Dean made it up and more. Moaning roughly, causing deep rumbling vibrations he fucked Cas in his throat, taking care of the bit of him unreached by mouth or throat with his eager hands.

Dean's mouth was gorgeous, stretched around his cock. His perfect lips were reddened and swollen, and the angel was caught staring at him. His beautiful hunter, kneeling before him looking blissful as he worked him. "Do you want my come, Dean? In your mouth, your ass?" He gasped raggedly.

"Mmhmm," Dean moaned, Cas's cock deep in his throat, vibrations rumbling up through into it. He pulled back, sucking off with a gentle pop. "Yes, Sir" and with that he removed his hands from their positions, and licked around Cas's balls then up his shaft, swirling around the head of Cas's cock, and tonguing the slit before plunging back down and hollowing his cheeks as at least two-thirds of Cas's length disappeared.

Castiel cried out, his finger tugging at his hair a little. He could feel his orgasm building, and he struggled to hold still. "Yes, fuck, Dean!" His eyes glowed, the snap of his power filling the room as Dean brought him to orgasm. He filled Dean's mouth with his come, his name in Enochian escaping him.

Locking forests of green with oceans of blue, Dean swallowed all he was given. He didn't know what the word meant that Cas had moaned, but hearing it released something in him that screamed for more, and what was more he had made the uptight angel curse. He loved hearing the angel speak, rough, low in such a sexed out near growl. It went straight to his cock and he wished he could listen to it forever. He finished swallowing and batted his eyelashes. "Fuck, Cas. I could do that every day for the rest of my life."

The Seraph stared down at him, and suddenly Dean was being moved, lifted, and pressed into the mattress on his back. His clothing disappeared with a thought, leaving them both completely nude. Castiel kissed him, licking the taste of his seed from his mouth. He nipped at his mouth, grinding against him. "Mmm... Mine, Dean. I want you every moment of every day... always."

Dean sighed, the pressure being let off his painfully erect cock was a relief. "Oh, fuck Cas. That sounds better than heaven." He paused, and then quietly added. "I really am yours, you know. I've been yours since you pulled me up from downstairs." He stared into Cas's eyes, looking stricken at his own confession, awaiting a response.

Castiel's hand slid to Dean's shoulder, covering his hand print there. "And I've been yours, Dean. I love you." He offered him a smile, shaking his head. "I am sorry it took me so long to say anything."

Dean stared at him for just a moment, then eyes glazed over he responded "I love you too, Cas. I always have. I've wanted to say it a thousand times but the words wouldn't come out, by the time I almost got them there it was always too late." He leaned in and kissed Cas, pressing his lips against the angel's.

Castiel cupped his face with his other hand, stroking his stubbled cheek with his thumb as he kissed him back. The words made his heart soar, and a bit of his grace tingled through his hand on his mark on Dean's shoulder.

Dean licked across Cas's lips, requesting access. Carding his fingers through his hair, he rolled his hips, grinding his dick against Cas's. Large, very erect, and leaking precum Dean's cock brushed against Cas's. And Dean let out a breathy sound from deep within his throat.

Eagerly parting his lips for Dean, Castiel slipped his hands over his body. He had to touch him, he had to feel more of him and taste him. He ground his cock against Dean's, already thinking of swallowing his cock down, making him scream... and of licking him open.

Dean explored Cas's mouth with his tongue, flavors honey, and something reminiscent of rainbows mingled with beer, apple pie, and just a bit of Cas's cum both with undertones of fuzzy peach and cannabis flower. Dean moaned at the taste of him, so sweet. How did he taste like magic? Eyes closed for the kiss, he reached up to Cas's back, and paused, and opened his eyes. Staring, he lightly caressed the long the glistening ebony feathers he stared up at the angel above him "Cas, why can I see your wings?"

Castiel blinked at Dean, looking over his shoulder as if startled to see them. Still, Dean's caress made him gasp a bit. "I... it would be you." He grinned, kissing him again. "Because, Dean... you're my soulmate. My other half." He was sure- how could Dean not be? This bond between them... As he'd told Sam, it was profound.

Dean didn't know how to respond to this information, how could he be worthy of being the soulmate of such a perfect being? "How? How can I be Cas? I'm just... me."

Cupping Dean's face, he stroked his cheek. "Exactly. Dean, you see yourself so negatively- you are so much more than what you see in yourself." He kissed him softly. "You have fought your entire life to take care of the ones that you love, you work incredibly hard to make the right decision out of love." He kissed him softly. "Dean, you are the brightest soul that I have ever seen."

Dean stared into the stormy depths of Cas's eyes. He knew the angel meant every word he said, even if his stubborn will told him that there was no possible way it could be true. To his eyes, he was unlovable, why this perfect being would want him was completely beyond him. Still, against everything in his better judgment, he accepted the praise with a simple nod, moving his hands deeper into Cas's feathers instead, hoping to change the subject. "Your wings, they're so soft. Fucking gorgeous too."

The caress pulled a moan from his lips, and Castiel nipped at his mouth. "That feels so good... I'll have to let you play with my wings after I use my mouth on you." He decided to give in to Dean's change of subject, nipping and kissing his way down Dean's throat. He made a pleased noise, leaving a trail of marks to claim him.

Dean felt his cock leap at the angel's offer of head; he'd been wanting to fuck the holy tax accountant ever since he walked into that barn, and here they were, naked in bed, Cas kissing his way down Dean. Dean watched with hooded lids as Cas sucked mark after mark into him. "Please, Sir," he breathed, "Please, suck my cock, Sir."

The pleas were so lovely, Castiel hummed a little, tonguing Dean's nipples. He'd wanted to do it every time Dean had whipped his shirt over his head, and he wasn't going to rush as he made his way to the hunter’s turgid penis. He wrapped his hand around him, giving him a stroke. "Beautiful..."

Dean accepted the praise, trying not to thrust into Cas's hand. His touch was almost electric, it had an element he'd never felt with any other. He wasn't sure if it was angel grace or the soul bond, but he was living for it. It took everything in him not to fuck himself into the angel's hand, grasping at the sheets for composure. No, he would be a good boy.

Castiel hummed his approval, letting himself toy with Dean's foreskin as he worked his hand over him. He teased his nipple with his teeth, sucking hard- he'd once grumbled about his nipples never getting enough attention and he intended to make sure they did.

For someone with so little experience, Cas sure seemed to know what he was doing. Dean moved with his touch, searching for even more. He knew he would never get enough. He loved his nipples played with, and when Cas did it it was better than he'd ever felt before. The feeling of his angelic mouth on his cock was pure bliss. It took everything in him not to buck into Cas's mouth, hurrying him along. Instead, he squirmed and continued to grab at the sheets. He'd promised to be a good boy and he was damn well going to be.

He pulled off his cock with a pop, Castiel shot Dean a knowing look. "Ah, my sweet boy..." He flicked his tongue over his frenulum, teasing the beautiful man further. "I pay attention. You and Sam are far more willing to discuss your sexual proclivities when you are drunk or high, regardless of how it simultaneously repulses you. The pornography you consume..." He smirked, toying with Dean's sac before he raised a dominant brow at him. "My good boy, holding so still for me..."

Dean let out a small cry, almost like a squeak at Cas's overly dominant display. He was perfectly fulfilling every fantasy the hunter had had about the angel, and it was in a word, divine. He held onto the headboard, moaning slightly. "Thank you, Sir."

Castiel's eyes sparkled at the honorific, almost glowing with his grace. His wings flared in dominance, and he could feel his wing oil flowing down his back. Not wanting to delay further, he ducked his head and swallowed Dean down to the root- after all, he had no need to breathe, and why would an angel need a gag reflex?

Dean let out a strangled cry, white-knuckling the headboard and ever so slightly thrusting his hips. He was determined to be good, but for a mouth that was supposed to be holy, goddamn was Cas doing some downright sinful shit.

Humming his pleasure at Dean's little loss of control, Castiel slipped his hand back, gathering some of his running wing oil in his fingers. Spreading it over Dean's entrance, he slipped a finger inside.

The vibrations of Cas's hum rang within Dean's cock as his finger probed inside him. He let out a moan of pure bliss as he slowly let himself take Cas's cue to let up control just a bit. Moving a hand from the headboard he threaded his fingers in Cas's hair, and began thrusting his hips a bit more "So good, Cas," he said, voice low and gravelly. "Wanted to do this for so long, Sir."

Watching Dean, Castiel felt his body loosen around his finger, and he added another. Suddenly, he was understanding his desire to recreate this with Dean- why it felt so good to make him cry out and shake. Remembering some of Gabriel's words, he crooked his fingers just so as he worked with Dean's rhythm, driving his pleasure higher.

When Castiel crooked his fingers Dean saw stars in the corners of his vision. He gasped, gasp turning into a moan. Thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm he fucked himself from Cas's fingers into his mouth. His fingers pulled at Cas's hair, gently guiding him.

Letting his lover show him the rhythm that he wanted, Castiel moaned. He could tell that he was driving Dean wild, and he only wanted more. He wanted to taste him, to have the hunter's seed coat his mouth and chest. Adding a third finger, he concentrated on fucking him in time with the way his mouth worked Dean's cock.

Bucking his hips more quickly now, Dean thrust into Cas's throat at a rapid pace, knowing the angel could take it. Fingers on his prostate, delicious and warm, buzzing with an electric vibration like Dean had never felt. The feeling was perfection, home. Not so much coming from Cas, as much as it was Cas, and it was all Dean ever wanted to feel again. The feeling radiated from the angel, from mouth, throat, and hands. Causing Dean to be taken even higher. The high from the weed just adding to the stimulation, the bliss. Dean had literally been to heaven but had never felt something so perfect in all his life. His muscles tensed, and he arched off the bed. "So good, Sir. Can I cum now, Sir?" He looked down at Cas, face flushed, and sweaty. His freckles stood out more this way, it really was a sight. "Please, Sir?"

_Cum._ The angel sent the command to his mate, more of a prayer to Dean than anything else. He hoped that he'd hear it, but he let some of his grace caress Dean, in addition, to ensure he obeyed. He wanted to drive him as wild as possible. Thick ropes of cum filled his mouth as Dean finally came, and he immediately made plans to do it again in the near future. He gathered the come on his tongue, then moved to cover the green-eyed man's mouth in a dirty kiss.

Tasting himself on Cas's tongue, still shaking with after-effects of orgasm Dean moaned at the flavor. His angel, so sinful. All his. He pressed his tongue into Cas's mouth, exploring the now saltier crevices. Dean's mouth still tasted of Cas, and the flavors mixed in a beautiful blend, creating a perfect harmony.

Making a pleased sound, Castiel brought his wings down around them. He nearly purred at the taste of them together. "My beautiful Dean..." He whispered against his lips. He stroked his feathers over the lighter haired man's brow, smoothing his hair back from his face.

Dean smiled, loving the angel's possessiveness. He ran his hands through Cas's feathers. Spreading his fingers, and bending them into the small feathers near Cas's shoulders, then moving out, and down in semi-circles.

Castiel gasped against his lips, knowing that his oil had to be coating Dean's hands. "I want to be inside of you, Dean. I want to hold you down and take you hard and fast, show you exactly who you belong to- show you how much you've claimed me. I want to fill you with my cum." Castiel was fairly sure that was how to put what he wanted into words, but still. It was hard to think with Dean doing that.

Well, fuck. That was a far cry from 'I can tell how bad you want to suck my erect penis' Dean let out a small squeak, words caught in his throat at hearing the angel talking so dirty, and seemingly with none of the awkwardness he had before. The dominant air he had about him drove Dean wild. Never stopping his fingers in Castiels feathers, He found himself having trouble forming words, finally finding a voice he softly replied "I'd love that, Sir, please, fuck me, make me full"

Ah, better- so Gabriel had told the truth about some of the dirty talk. "Your hands have my oil on them. Put more on your hole, then on my dick," He managed to get out without stumbling, looking at his memories of Dean's porn. He nipped along Dean's jaw. "Look at you, trembling before me... under me." He pulled back, Smirking at Dean. "Go ahead, sweet boy."

Dean did as he was told, removing his oil-soaked hands from Cas's wings and swirling two dripping fingers over his open hole. Refusing to touch himself more than he'd been given permission to, Dean finished lubing himself and placed a hand around Cas's cock. Pumping it slowly, spreading the oil in slick, sweet-scented movements. Dean couldn't resist the smell of the oil any longer, he dipped a finger from his free hand into his mouth, tasting it. Flavors of fruits he'd never tasted but somehow knew all too well suddenly filled his mouth, accompanied by honey, and vanilla custard, all at once with cherry pie, and the feeling of home, the feeling of a hunt successfully won, the feeling of loss then finding your heart again. Cas's oil tasted like all the things. Every bit of a whole that was his love. Suddenly Dean knew what it was to taste the molecules. Eyes widening he looked up at Cas "Whoa."

"Dean?" Castiel stroked his hair back, watching as the green of Dean's eyes darkened. Fuck, the look on his face at tasting his oils...

He gripped his cock, moving to rub the head over Dean's slick ass. "Tell me that you want this- I want to hear you beg me for it again, sweet boy." He couldn't help it- there was something about the words coming from his love's lips... It heated something inside of him. He kissed Dean, tugging teasingly on his lower lip with his teeth.

Cas's kiss snapping him out of the mini trance that he was in at the taste of the wing oil, Dean fluttered his lashes "please, Sir. Need your cock, Sir. Need it so bad it aches, Sir." And it did ache, he figured Cas must have pulled some angel shit because he was almost painfully hard and leaking again already. "Please, Sir," he said again

Watching Dean closely, he slowly pushed inside of the hunter’s tight hole. Castiel moaned, his wings flaring behind him as he sank deep. He trembled for a moment, carefully giving his hips a roll. How long had he dreamed of this? Since he'd seen Dean in hell. Since he'd learned what sex was, what he felt for Dean. Watching him closely, Castiel gripped his hips, tilting them just so before he began to move. After all, he'd seen this act many times through time. He knew how to make Dean feel good, and that was before he even used his grace on him.

Dean's mouth fell open as he cried out, adjusting to the stretch. As the burn faded and pleasure took over he wrapped his arms around Cas and ran his fingers through his wings again.

Castiel's grace hummed close to the surface, and he focused on trying to build Dean's pleasure- The sounds he was making and the way he felt... He moaned, wrapping his hand around Dean's erection, slick with his oil He began to stroke, trying to time it with his thrusts.

Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck, moaning wantonly. He thrust into Cas's hand, and back onto his cock. Rolling his hips in a quick, needy motion. The angel had brought out something in him that had been building for years, and now he longed for more of his touch, never would he be able to get enough.

Matching Dean's pace, Castiel nipped at Dean's shoulder. He couldn't have stayed quiet if he had to. He'd needed Dean for too long, had been desperate for this at times, and now... He had to feel Dean come apart around him.

Sweat and wing oil plastering his hair to his forehead, Dean gripped the angel's feathers with gently threaded fingers. His moans louder now, as he came completely undone under the angel. He lightly fisted his hands into the inky black feathers, careful not to hurt Cas, but still searching for something to hold on to.

Castiel's thrusts became harder and more erratic. "Dean... yes! My love, my mate!" He used his wings to sit them up so that Dean was riding him, He nipped at Dean's throat, trying to find the right spot. He was his, and he was never going to give him up.

Dean straddled Cas, riding his cock with rapid, hard thrusts. It was clear he was chasing orgasm just as much as Cas and he was determined to find it. As Cas nipped at Dean's neck, Dean nipped at his. Exploring along the pulse point, as he fucked himself hard on his lover's cock.

The angel's hand flew over Dean's cock, and he let his grace tease him, building his pleasure even higher. His own orgasm crashed into him, and he bit down to leave his mark on his mate. That nipping of Dean's forced it from him, so close to the bite he craved.

Dean came only seconds later, coating Cas's hand. He bit down on Cas's neck as he did, leaving his claim. Dean flopped onto the bed, sighing and smiling. "That was fucking amazing" he stared at Cas for several long moments before adding "I don't suppose you brought the weed and the peaches did you?"

Laughing softly, Castiel curled around Dean, nuzzling his neck. "I did. It's on the stand next to you, as are the peaches." He stroked his wings over Dean, teasing him.

Dean smirked, "Bong tokes then cuddles?" He asked, reaching for the bong, and lighting it before inhaling a big breath. He passed Cas the bong and the lighter, as well as the jar of flower. "The bowl is finally getting low."

Taking the jar, Castiel tilted his head as he looked at the jar. The letters were faded, barely visible. _Veritas_ Beneath that was _Cannabis caution, very strong_ in slightly more legible print. "Truth... hm. I think I know why we were so eager to confess." He held up the jar, then shrugged, packing the bowl again. Eyeing Dean, he took a large hit before leaning over to blow the smoke into Dean's mouth

Dean inhaled the smoke from Cas licking into his mouth as he did so. Fingers rough in Cas's hair he pulled away and blew out the smoke. He curled up with his head on Cas's chest and grabbed a peach. Placing it against Cas's lips he offered it to him. “Cas, why do you call me ‘sweet boy’?”

Castiel shot Dean a smirk, “Because, Dean, you’re my honey.” Concentrating as Gabriel had taught him, he bit into the peach. He moaned as the flavors burst over his tongue. He licked his lips, chewing. "Mmm...."

Dean laughed, "Cute, cas." He adored seeing his angel enjoying things, the candy, sex, weed. Anything that made him happy Dean wanted to give it to him. He never wanted Cas to have another thought of sadness, loneliness, or heartbreak. He lay his head on Cas's chest, feeling the hum of his power, and gently closed his eyes

XXXXXXXX

Eight rounds of mind-blowing Island sex later, Gabe and Sam were laying on the beach under a beautiful cabana. A mirror image of Gabe brought Sam a drink as they watched the (still) setting sun over the ocean. "It's my island you see, Samsquatch. I control every aspect of it. I decided I wanted you to have sunsets," the real Gabe explained, arms locked around Sam, as another mirror image fanned them with a large palm frond. "It's probably far past sunset, in all actuality. But I thought it was a nice touch."

"It's beautiful, Gabriel. Thank you." He grinned as he watched the duplicates before he looked back at the sunset. "I think that you're spoiling me." He nuzzled along the angel's neck, kissing his bite there. It was strange, although Sam couldn't say that he objected. He was happier than he had ever imagined being, and he wanted to make Gabriel just as happy.

Gabe kissed Sam firmly. "You deserve spoiling. Enjoy it while we can, we'll have to get back to the bunker by morning. I'll bring you back here sometime though. We'll make a habit of it."

Sipping his drink, Sam stroked his fingers along Gabriel's back between his wings. "A habit, hm? I like the sound of that." He looked out over the water. "What will we be doing when we go back?" The younger Winchester couldn't help but worry about it. What if Gabriel left? The thought made him feel ill.

Gabe looked Sam in the eyes. "Listen to me Sam. I'm not going anywhere. We're soulmates, we claimed each other. I'm not just going to leave you after all that. You're stuck with me now, kiddo." He planted a kiss on Sam's lips "Besides, I can't leave you alone with Cassie and Dean-o now! That'd just be cruel. They'll be at it all the time and you'd be stuck third-wheeling it even worse than usual. Better to stay and give them a run for their money."

Laughing, Sam felt himself relaxing at Gabriel's words. "I definitely prefer that idea." He kissed him back, then nuzzled along his throat. "Gabriel... you never said what happens since I claimed you and you claimed me. I felt your power when I bit you." He'd tasted it in the blood that had stained his lips.

Gabriel shifted, feeling Sam's gaze upon him. "Being soulmates with an angel comes with certain.... advantages." He began, "When we claimed each other my grace entered into you bringing you into a new level of being. It's done so that angels won't lose their mates, and so that the mates have power closer to what we do, though it's a crapshoot what the powers are." He sighed deeply, "You're more or less a demigod now, Sam. Of what, I can't say. That'll be up to you. But you'll have power, and you'll be immortal. We can spend eternity together."

Sam stared at Gabriel, considering. He was a hell of a lot more than married, it seemed, to the Archangel Gabriel. He was spending the rest of his life with this at times spiteful, occasionally rude, creative, passionate, beautiful being... Sam felt like his heart was soaring. He'd be terrified later at the thought of watching civilizations fall. Dean had to be too, Sam realized, with his Profound bond with Castiel. "Dean is too?" He asked after a moment. Call him codependent, he wanted his big brother. It might not be the reaction that Gabriel expected, but he did have to check before he went on with anything else...

"That depends on him and Cassie, but with the way things were going when we left, I can't see it having ended any other way," Gabe mused. "I can't see a world where those two haven't fucked at least once by now and claimed each other." He sipped the drink one of his doubles had just brought him, considering it all. "No, I'm sure it'll be all of us versus the world, for all eternity. We'll have Dean and Cas to take it all on with us, all the rest is just details."

"Mm. You know, you could have just asked me to go see Elvis in Vegas," He teased the angel, finishing off his drink and setting the glass to the side. "I like that... but I can't promise to always handle it well." Suddenly, Gabriel's actions made a lot more sense.

"This is far more interesting. Besides, I was worried that if you knew what the soul bond did you wouldn't be up for it. I didn't know what I would do if you said no." He looked Sam in the eyes "You're not the only one that doesn't take rejection well, Samsquatch."

Sam slid up out of his seat, moving to straddle Gabriel's lap. "Is that so?" He stroked his fingers through his hair. "Well, you're lucky we smoked that weed first. It made me realize some truths about myself." His brow furrowed a bit. They weren't all easy to deal with, but what Gabriel said... "I can see us fighting."

Gabe looked up at Sam, eyes soft gazing at the taller man. "Couples fight. A soul bond is meant to last forever. Throughout time, overcoming every obstacle that can be thrown at it. Some petty fight can't get rid of me now Sammich. You're stuck with me."

"I like that." Leaning down, Sam stole a soft kiss from his angel before smirking at him. "You really should put a ring on it, though," He teased him, holding up his left hand. Sam couldn't deny that he really liked the idea of walking down the aisle with his mate.

Gabe smiled, " What did you have in mind? Nice chapel wedding? Here on the beach? Vegas with strippers and blow? I mean, I might be partial to one of those options, but don't let me skew your decision." He laughed, more in joy than amusement. "If it's the married life you want then you'll have it."

"Oh, but you haven't even proposed yet, Sweetheart." He couldn't make it too easy, after all. "Planning the wedding so soon?" He couldn't help but laugh with Gabriel, the happiness flowing through them both. He could feel his angel, he realized, if he concentrated hard enough.

Gabe smirked, snapping his fingers and quirking a brow. They were suddenly further down the beach, Sam standing, Gabe on one knee. A ring glistened from a box in Gabe's hands. The sunset illuminated the horizon over the ocean shoreline, and Gabe's doubles played romantic music in the distance. "Sam, I've loved you since the day I met you. We've fought together, we've saved the world together, I would die for you, hell, I have died for you. I would give you my last Jolly Rancher, I fucking love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your face, and grabbing your ass. My love, my soulmate, will you marry me?"

Sam had to grin. He really should have expected this. Gabriel was nothing if not quick on his feet, and he could conjure up anything. His words, quickly thought up, were heartfelt. "I will, Gabriel." He leaned down, stealing a kiss from him. "Your very last jolly Rancher? I'm honored."

It honestly rang as true, and it meant a lot. He jumped as thunder sounded off in the distance just as he held his hand out for Gabriel to put the ring on him.

Happily putting the ring on Sam, Gabe stood. "Yup. The very last one. Even if it was a blue one. We should get back though." He took Sam's hand and soon they were laying back on Gabe's bed. Gabe held Sam close, wrapping them both in his wings, warm and cozy. "It's late. Sleep now, Samshine."

Snuggling against Gabriel's chest, Sam could have purred. Being in his arms, wrapped in his wings was the most like home that he'd ever felt. He couldn't explain how finally complete he felt. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart."

The youngest Winchester quickly fell asleep, completely oblivious to the changes happening within him as the spark set off by Gabriel's grace began to flicker, then grow into something all of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke in Cas's arms. The thought crossed his mind that he wanted to wake this way every morning from now on. He nuzzled his chin into Cas's neck, letting his angel know he was awake. He knew Cas wouldn't be asleep, and wanted to let him know that they could start their day.

Castiel smiled, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair. He moved his wings a bit, watching him. "Hello, Dean." He'd spent the night holding him, just enjoying being able to watch his love and knowing that Dean cared as much in return.

Dean squinted his eyes, trying to force the sleep out of them. "Mmmmm. S'go get coffee." He said, placing a kiss on Castiel's lips before getting up and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

Castiel stood from the bed, stretching for a long moment before he reached for his clothes. One moment he was picking his pants up, the next he was wearing his usual outfit. "Okay, coffee. Would you like me to go get you some?"

Dean nodded, never much the morning person. He reached into his wallet and grabbed the limitless credit card. "Actually, Gabe and Sammy will want breakfast. Can you pop down to the diner and grab some for all of us? Hey! You can taste food now! You gotta try bacon!" Dean's eyes lit up at the idea of Cas trying bacon.

"I can!" Excited to actually try bacon, he leaned to kiss Dean. His grace tingled over the hunter, freshening his body from head to toe. "Now you needn't shower. I will return shortly with a feast for us and coffee." One more kiss and he took the card, flying off in a flutter of his wings.

Dean smiled to himself, running his hand through his hair. It was incredibly soft after the grace cleansing, and he made a mental note to ask Cas to help him with hair care if only to annoy Sam.

Yawning and stretching, Dean made his way down the hall to find the others.

"All I'm saying is that the wedding reception can have the weed. I want to be sober for my wedding," Sam chided the archangel, amusement in his gaze. Hearing his brother, he looked up at him. "Hey, Dean. Where's Cas?"

Gabe pouted, in a very dramatic display of mock upset.

"He went to get us breakfast, what's this about a wedding?" Dean asked

"Sammoose and I are getting married, but he won't let me hand out Doobies to all the guests at the ceremony," Gabe told him. "That's okay though because any wedding to my Sammich will be perfect." He added, kissing Sam roughly. "OmD, candy buffet?!" He gasped in excitement, breaking apart.

Laughing at the enthusiasm that Gabriel showed, Sam nodded. "Sure, Sweetheart. And a salad buffet for me, hm?" He kissed the angel once more as Castiel returned, holding a good number of bags and a tray of coffee.

"I got you a bacon doughnut, Dean," He rumbled after a moment, moving to set down his bounty.

"Fucking Christ, I love you, Cas." Dean blurted out at the description of the doughnut. Saying it last night had broken the dam, and if we were being honest, being handed a bacon doughnut might have finally caused the love confession anyway. He kissed Cas roughly, his still bare chest brushing against the fabric of his suit, tie, and coat. He reached into the bag and grabbed the doughnut, taking a bite, then holding it out to Cas. "Try it, babe?"

Sam tilted his head a bit as he looked at his brother. Hearing his brother exclaim his love was definitely a change, but it was definitely a good change. Hell, he was even sharing his food.

Blinking to get his wits back around him- Dean's kisses were potent. "I love you too," He met Dean's gaze, biting into the doughnut. He gasped, then moaned at the flavors exploding on his tongue. It was incredible, and his eyes widened. "I should have gotten more than a dozen..."

"Jesus Christ I have the best soulmate in the world, a dozen bacon doughnuts." Dean bit the doughnut and grabbed Cas's ass, backing him into the chair beside the food and sitting in his lap whilst drinking coffee and eating his doughnut, occasionally offering Cas a bite.

"Anything that you want, Dean." He leaned over, kissing his mark on his neck. He glanced over at Gabriel and Sam, nibbling at his doughnut. "These are delicious. You should try one." Stealing Dean's coffee, Castiel sipped it. Hmmm... that was delicious too. He was going to be shown so many delicious things, he was certain. He was looking forward to it.

Gabe noticed the marks on Cas and Dean's necks and smiled. Grabbing a doughnut, he eyed Dean, looking at all the marks covering him. "I see we weren't the only ones who had fun last night."

Dean looked at Gabe with a slight frown. "I have one word going into this. Soundproofing."

"What's the matter Dean-o? Don't like the sound of howling moose echoing through the bunker?"

Sam raised a brow at Gabriel, starting to go through the various boxes that Castiel had brought back. Finding an egg white omelet, he grinned, moving to sit with the box. "Howling moose, really?"

"I believe it would be best if we avoided coitus in common areas of the bunker as well," Castiel added, handing Dean back his coffee. He had a feeling that Gabriel had been plotting places already.

Gabe had a devilish smirk on his face as he chewed the doughnut he'd retrieved from the box, but refused to input anything on the subject, figuring if he kept silent he wasn't really breaking any promises.

Dean sipped his coffee. No, they hadn't had a Case in weeks, the rain still hadn't let up, but it was all perfect. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
